


Unexpected Parties

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [49]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting hit on by other guys and Fili goes over and helps you out.</p><p>300 Followers Drabble Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Parties

“Come ‘ere, girl, and give us a nice show,” one leered as you pointedly ignored them, plating the dinner for the fifth table from the door. 

“’Ey- lovely, come ‘ere-” Ugh, you just wished the men would leave. Part of the problem was that they had overstayed their welcome. The other part of the problem was that they frequented only on the nights you worked. And that meant that you had to deal with them constantly sitting in your section.

The bar.

But your boss would kill you if you cut the flow of alcohol, so you tried your best to ignore the leering and the sleezing. 

But when you pushed past them, two plates in your hands, you felt the unmistakable pinch as one of them had the audacity to grab your rear end. The food in your hand forgotten, falling to the floor as you had jumped, startled, and forgetting your mantra of ignoring them, you turned with an outraged gasp. “How dare you-”

“Is there a problem?” a new voice spoke up. You turned your glare to the dwarf that had appeared. Wonderful, they had friends. You ground your teeth as the two men began to laugh.

“No problem. Just getting a slice of this sweet pumpkin pie.”

“You work here?” the blonde dwarf demanded of them.

“No.”

“Do you own her?”

“No, but I’d sure like to,” one leered with a glance at you, as you knelt down and began to pick up the contents of the plates that was smeared all over the floor. You muttered very detailed words of dismemberment, murder, and castration all in many different ways as you glanced up with a glare. And when you finished picking up the food, the blonde dwarf placed a steadying hand on your shoulder. 

“Then you two can pay for your meals, and leave, never to return, or I will make you leave and you won’t be able to use yours hands for anything in a good few months,” the blonde dwarf threatened.

Woah. That was… a threat if you ever heard one. The two dwarves laughed, not at all intimidated by the one dwarf you were certain had barely reached adulthood.

But the sounds of boots hitting the floor behind you told you this blonde dwarf wasn’t alone. He had a friend. Friends. Three of them, to be distinct. And you knew the two dwarfs recognized them because they paled slightly. 

“It will either be the easy way or the hard way. It’s up to you,” the blonde dwarf spoke.

“I…Forgive me, I didn’t- we didn’t know that-”

“Apologize to the lady,” the blonde dwarf demanded.

You held your breath as the coins - too many for the meal, but they didn’t seem to be counting - were placed on the counter. And the muttered, half-hearted apologies were gushed out as they tried to leave. But abruptly, as soon as they stepped past you, they were stopped.

“Say it like you mean it,” another dwarf spoke from behind you. You glanced to the dwarf that had spoken to see he was also young, with black hair and barely a beard to call his own. 

The apologies were more heartfelt, but you knew they were not sincere. The men were shoved into the wall of dwarves that had gathered behind you, where a bald one growled menacingly at them. Mahal, where had they come from?

Once they were out of the tavern, the blonde released your shoulder and you let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” you spoke quietly to him. “I’ve heard their stupid comments every night for the past two months.”

“No problem,” the blonde grinned. “We’ll clean this all up,” he said, taking the two plates from your hands. His grin wasn’t at all leering, but instead gentlemanly, and he gave a pointed look to the sleeve of your dress. Glancing down, you cursed, noticing the spilt food. “And you’d best clean yourself up as well, lass.”

“Y/N,” you spoke, giving an embarrassed smile towards the blonde and his companions. “Thank you… Really, I don’t know what I’d have done-”

“Aye, no problem, lass,” the blonde winked. “Fili, at your service. And this is my brother, Kili, my uncle, Thorin, and a good friend, Dwalin.” Your breath caught slightly as you glanced towards the two dark haired dwarves. You knew their names, not their faces. 

“Oh… I… I’m sorry you wasted your time on me, you shouldn’t have-”

“No harm done,” Fili grinned. “We can handle your shift for you until you get back.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where them two live, would ya?” the one dubbed Dwalin asked. 

You glanced towards the doors where they had disappeared out of. “They’re smiths here. They live by the river. That’s all I know. I don’t care to know more.”

Dwalin grinned like it was perfect information. “All I need to know.” You cleared your throat. 

“Thank you.”

And you hurried off to the wash room to try and keep the clothing from staining.


End file.
